


Hinding this angry behind darkness

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolding kink, Blindfolds, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kageyama le cubre los ojos, y solo se deja llevar por sus impulsos.





	Hinding this angry behind darkness

Tsukishima sonríe ladino, se está burlando —para variar— de Kageyama por ser tan estúpidamente impulsivo.

(Y)

—Si sigues actuando de manera impulsiva —Kei se abraza tentadoramente al cuerpo del azabache, y pasea su nariz por el espacio existente entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Tobio—, un día de estos podrías lamentarte, _Rey._

La carcajada sarcástica que suelta el rubio es suficiente para que Kageyama termine de explotar y busque la forma de desquitar su enojo con ese idiota.

Tobio chasquea la lengua, y busca entre sus pertenencias algo para cubrir los ojos de Kei, esos ojos que ahora le observan con total burla y que tanto le hacen enojar en ese momento.

(Pero)

—Sigues siendo un imbécil —confirma Kageyama mientras toma con posesividad y enojo (con ira pura) a Tsukishima del brazo.

Kei hace una mueca de dolor, y suelta chasquea con la lengua. Sus ojos se cargan de enojo, y Kageyama parece sonreír de lado cuando observa esa reacción.

—Mira quien lo dice, Rey.

.

Tobio le sostiene la mirada. Miel chocando con zafiro, y ninguno se rinde en esa batalla por demostrar quién es más idiota e imbécil.

(Y antes de que Tsukishima pueda hacer algo)

Kageyama retira de manera brusca los lentes de Kei, y Tsukishima siente la necesidad de cerrar un par de veces sus párpados para enfocar correctamente.

El azabache le cubre los ojos con la bufanda que hasta hace poco estaba tirada, y Tsukishima parece soltar un leve grito de sorpresa al saberse cegado por un pedazo de tela que le lastima por la fuerza con la que fue amarrado.

—Hmm… —suelta Tsukishima—…no creí que su Alteza fuera del tipo pervertido.

Kageyama chasquea la lengua en señal de molestia, y simplemente se deja llevar por sus impulsos.


End file.
